Cool & Classic
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Amu Hinamori é mandada para um colégio interno onde ela não se pode comportar de forma "cool". Como Vai ela reagir? PS: Nadeshiko e Nagihiko não são a mesma pessoa mas sim, gémeos e Ikuto e Utau não são irmãos. Não irei acabar.
1. E Dizem que é a Escola Perfeita!

**Capítulo 1 - E Dizem que é a Escola Perfeita!**

Era uma vez uma escola conhecida como "a escola perfeita". Tinha paredes de um vermelho rosado, janelas escuras, tinha grandes jardins, campos de jogos, piscina exterior e interior, etc. Esta escola era um colégio interno misto. Cada aluno tinha o seu quartinho, o seu escritório, ao fim do dia tinham de vestir as roupas de jantar e de quinze em quinze dias, haviam festas e bailes onde todos iam vestidos com roupas de cerimónia.

Acontece que uma rapariga teve de ir para lá. Ela tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos e tinha um estilo completamente diferente das pessoas que lá estudavam. Vestia-se de uma maneira "cool" e na moda, não gostava de uniformes, nem de bailes, nem de coisas chiques e, principalmente odiava colégios internos. A Rapariga chamava-se Amu Hinamori.

-Mãe, eu não fui feita para colégios. Não encaixa no meu carácter. - Resmungava ela.

-Vais. Agora que já estamos no carro, não há volta a dar. Mas, por favor, põe a camisa por dentro, aperta o casaco, tira esse cinto e essa braçadeira. E também as perneiras. Eu gosto do teu estilo, mas o colégio não vai gostar.

-Eu gosto assim e mais nada.

Chegaram à estação onde o comboio partia e procuraram a directora da escola.

- Lá está ela! - disse a mãe de Amu.

A mãe e a filha foram ter com a directora.

-Bom-dia, Sra. Sanjou. Esta é a minha filha. Amu Hinamori.

-Em breve a sua filha vai adaptar-se à escola e entender as suas normas. Como dizem, é "a escola perfeita". Prazer em conhecê-la, menina Hinamori.

-É porreiro conhecer a DT - disse Amu.

-Que maneiras são essas? Vou chamar a menina Fujisaki para ficar com a sua filha.

A directora afasta-se e um minuto depois chega acompanhada de uma rapariga muito bonita, de cabelo azul e olhos castanhos.

-Menina Hinamori, esta é a menina Fujisaki.

-Oi - disse Amu.

-Ah, olá. Podes chamar-me Nadeshiko que é o meu primeiro nome. O teu primeiro nome é Amu, não é? - perguntou Nadeshiko.

-Sim, é. - respondeu Amu bastante mais educadamente, encantada com as boas maneiras de Nadeshiko.

-Fujisaki! - chamou um rapaz de cabelo loiro e olhos avermelhados que corria para elas.

- Olá Hotori. - respondeu Nadeshiko. Esta é a Nova aluna, Hinamori Amu. Há mais alunos novos este período?

-Olá Hinamori-san. Prazer em conhecer-te. Sim, há mais uma nova aluna, Mashiro Rima, mas esta só chega amanhã.

Tadase Hotori põe a mão no ombro de Amu:

-Boa Sorte, Hinamori-san - disse Tadase - O meu nome completo é Tadase Hotori.

Amu tira a mão de Tadase do seu ombro.

- Não te comportes como se fossemos amigos. E obrigada - disse Amu.

Nadeshiko aproxima-se de Tadase e segreda-lhe:

- Deixa lá. Ela está só perturbada por ser nova.

-Sim, tudo bem, Fujisaki-san.

Tadase afasta-se.

-Anda Amu, vamos procurar um compartimento. Talvez o meu irmão gémeo, o Tadase Hotori e outros dois amigos nossos viagem no mesmo compartimento que nós.

-Xau, mãe - disse Amu.

Amu e Nadeshiko entraram no comboio.

-Sabes, Amu, tens um estilo muito parecido com o do Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ele é conhecido como o rapaz rebelde.

-Oh… - exclamou Amu.

-Bem, vamos.

-Fujisaki! - chamou uma rapariga loira - Viste o Ikuto?

-Não, não vi, Utau. - respondeu Nadeshiko

- UTAU HOSHINA? - disse Amu - A minha irmã adora-te.

-Ai sim? Que bom. És a aluna nova?

-Sim, Amu Hinamori.

-Bem vinda - disse Utau num tom seco e afastou-se.

Amu parecia doente.

-Não ligues. Ela é sempre assim. - acalmou-a Nadeshiko.

-Sim.

Amu e Nadeshiko entraram no compartimento. Este tinha seis lugares e quatro deles estavam ocupados. No lugar mais perto da janela do lado direito estava um rapaz muitíssimo parecido com a Nadeshiko. Do outro lado estava o rapaz que Amu conhecera, Tadase Hotori, ao seu lado estava sentada uma rapariga faladora e perto da porta estava sentado um rapaz com um ar desportivo e divertido.

-O Kairi quis ir antes com uns amigos. É pena que este período não venha connosco. - dizia a rapariga faladora.

-Olá! - disse Nadeshiko. Esta é uma das amigas novas, Amu Hinamori.

-Olá! - disse o rapaz parecido com a Nadeshiko que tal como ela era muito bonito - Sou o irmão gémeo da Nadeshiko, como já deves ter reparado. Chamo-me Nagihiko Fujisaki.

-Eu sou a Yaya Yuiki - disse a rapariga faladora.

-Olá outra vez - comentou Tadase.

-Olá, eu sou o Kukai, Kukai Souma - disse o rapaz com ar desportivo.

-Olá - disse Amu.

Hey, Amu-chan, não é permitido usares assim o uniforme! - exclamou Yaya.

-Mas eu quero usa-lo assim. - respondeu.

Amu e Nadeshiko sentaram-se nos dois lugares vagos e pouco depois o comboio arrancou.

-Em breve vais perceber as regras desta escola. Têm de ser cumpridas ao risco. Para aqui vêm estudar pessoas populares, ricas ou que ganharam bolsas. É sem dúvida a escola perfeita - comentou Kukai com Amu.

-Eu não lhe acho piada. Eu queria ir para uma escola normal.

-Olha, também temos bailes de quinze em quinze dias - contava Nagihiko - É muito interessante. Infelizmente fiquei doente no dia do último. E temos de nos vestir decentemente para irmos jantar.

-Eu não gosto de Bailes.

-Pergunto-me como será a outra nova aluna, Rima Mashiro - comentou Yaya.

- A Sra. Sanjou disse-me que ela só ia chegar amanhã porque está a passar férias em Inglaterra. Também soube que ela vem de uma família trabalhadora - contou Tadase - a directora tinha em cima da mesa uma fotografia dela. Tem muito bom aspecto.

Hmm…, vamos ser simpáticos com ela amanhã - disse nagihiko.

-Aposto que deve ser uma das menininhas convencidas - comentou amu.

-Se nos achas convencidos, porque é que vieste estudar para aqui? - perguntou Yaya.

-Porque a minha mãe me obrigou. Tão simples quanto isso.

-Vais ter de te adaptar - sugeriu Tadase - ou então isto pode correr mal. Eu ajudo-te.

-Eu já não te disse para não te comportares como se fossemos amigos?

-Sim, mas isso é aborrecido. Nós estamos a tentar integrar-te nesta escola diferente e tu, parece que não queres fazer amigos. - disse Tadase.

Amu ficou vermelha. Como se atrevia aquele rapaz loirinho com cara de príncipe a dizer que ela não queria fazer amigos? Porque é que a mãe tinha de ter escolhido aquela escola?

-Eu não falo mais - disse Amu.

Então todos os outros do compartimento recomeçaram a falar sobre as suas férias, as suas festas, os seus amigos e de quem iam ser os monitores da turma naquele ano. De volta e meia perguntavam a Amu a sua opinião, mas ela não respondia, dizia muito pouco ou encolhia os ombros.

O comboio chegou à escola às três horas da tarde. A escola era, de facto, espantosa. Foram levados por um autocarro da pequena vila até à escola e mal o autocarro parou, todos desceram graciosamente e foram ter com os seus colegas e amigos.

-Kairi! Sanjou Kairi! - chamou Yaya.

Um rapaz de cabelos verdes, olhos azuis e óculos voltou-se.

-Olá Yuiki-san, Olá Hotori-kun, Olá Fujisaki's, olá Souma-kun. -cumprimentou ele.

-Olá Sanjou-Kun - cumprimentou Nadeshiko - Esta é uma das alunas novas, Hinamori Amu. É pena que este período não tenhas vindo connosco no comboio.

-No próximo período eu vou - respondeu Kairi.

Todos entraram no Edifício do colégio. Estava cheio de rapazes e raparigas que falavam educadamente uns com os outros.

-E Dizem Que é a Escola Perfeita! - exclamou Amu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fim do Primeiro Capítulo

Preview - Capítulo 2 - A Chegada da Rima Mashiro.

Amu: Chegou a outra nova aluna! Tinha Razão! É uma convencida!

Nadeshiko: às tantas está perturbada, como tu estiveste.

Nagihiko: Eu disse para sermos simpáticos com ela.

Tadase: Já recebeste um convite para o baile? Eu também te convidarei.

Rima: É verdade, um baile faz o género de uma Lady como Eu.

Yaya: O problema é a miss perfeição arranjar par!

Rima: Já recebi muitos convites.

Amu: Aceitaste algum?

Rima: Penso que sim.

Kairi: De quem será?

Kukai: Provavelmente de alguém que ainda não se manifestou!

Utau: EU VOU AO BAILE COM O IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Amu: isto não me cheira bem!

Ikuto: uff…

---------------------------------------------------------------Não Percas o Capítulo 2!

* * *

Bem, uma viciada em SC! e RIMAHIKO tem de ter uma fic disso, não é?

Bem, espero que tenham gostado,

A vossa Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	2. A Chegada da Rima Mashiro!

**Capítulo 2 - A chegada da Rima Mashiro**

Amu tinha arrumado a sua bagagem no seu lindo quartinho. Este tinha uma cama, um armário, uma cómoda e uma casa de banho. Após isto, Nadeshiko veio ter com ela e mostrou-lhe aquela escola maravilhosa. Os jardins, as piscinas, nos campos de jogos, enfim, tudo.

- Como vês, esta escola é fabulosa. - contava Nadeshiko.

-Parece-me muito "snob" - comentou Amu.

Como tinha ficado sozinha enquanto arrumava o quarto, estava mais calma.

-Vais adaptar-te, calma.

Para Amu, o resto do dia foi igual ao início. O jantar era muito bom, foi um jantar agradável. O rapaz rebelde veio falar com ela.

-O teu nome é Amu, não é? Eu sou o Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Parece que esta escola tem mais um rebelde.

-Eu não sou rebelde, só não quero estar aqui.

Ikuto aproximou-se de Amu.

-Queres vir comigo ao primeiro baile que é na segunda-feira à noite?

-Eu não vou a bailes - respondeu - não faz o meu género. E parece que a tua amiga Hoshina Utau quer falar contigo.

-Isso mesmo, Ikuto, Quero falar contigo! - disse Utau por trás deles.

-Que queres, Utau?

-Vais comigo ao baile, não vais?

-Se a Amu não quer, vou contigo.

-Muito Obrigada, Ikutoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Amu virou-se para Nadeshiko e perguntou:

-É normal a Utau ficar assim?

-É, sempre que se fala de "Ikuto". Sabe-se que ela gosta dele à imenso tempo.

Foram para os quartos e a primeira noite passou. Na manhã seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço, ouviu-se a hélice de um helicóptero a aterrar nos campos da escola. Todos os alunos foram até à janela.

Uma rapariga baixinha saiu de lá. Tinha cabelo loiro comprido e encaracolado e olhos castanhos. Depois saiu o motorista com as malas da menina. A directora apressou-se a ir lá para fora ter com a menina. Cinco minutos depois já estava com ela no salão do pequeno-almoço.

- Meninos, esta é a Nova aluna, Mashiro Rima. Está na turma "Star Class" do 6º ano juntamente com a outra nova aluna, Hinamori Amu.

-Que Linda! - exclamou um rapaz.

-Super Fofa! Pessoa Perfeita para se ter nesta escola! - exclamou outro rapaz.

-Menina Fujisaki, fica responsável pela menina Mashiro. Quero um sorriso caloroso para dar-mos as boas vindas à menina Mashiro - disse a Sra. Sanjou.

Todos sorriram ou disseram olá. Nadeshiko aproximou-se de Rima.

-Professora, sabe que mais? - perguntou Rima - Se não há nada engraçado eu não posso sorrir.

-Anda, Mashiro-san. - disse Nadeshiko

Rima seguiu Nadeshiko. Esta apresentou-a aos restantes membros da mesa. Mais tarde, rima foi desfazer a mala, e contou com bastante ajuda de rapazes ajudantes. No fim, deitou-se na cama a descansar.

-"Toc" Toc" - alguém batera à porta.

-Entre - disse Rima.

Nagihiko entrou.

-És o gémeo da Fujisaki, não és?

-Sou - respondeu Nagihiko.

-A directora quer ver-te daqui a meia hora.

-Tudo bem. Eu não acho correcto que esta escola seja uma escola mista. Não devia ser.

Rima saiu até à varanda do seu quarto. Nagihiko seguiu-a.

-É uma escola muito boa. Gostas de bailes? - perguntou.

-Sim, bailes são festas dignas de uma menina como eu.

-Olha, queres vir comigo no próximo?

- Ah?

Rima corou um bocadinho. Tinha recebido tantos convites nesse dia que nunca pensou receber nenhum de alguém que a tratasse normalmente. Olhou para Nagihiko. Era, sem dúvida, um rapaz muito bonito e calmo. E de certeza que sabia dançar.

-Tudo bem - respondeu por fim.

-Espero-te amanhã aqui à porta.

Nagihiko despediu-se com um aceno e saiu. Mais tarde contava o seu feito aos seus amigos.

-TU CONVIDASTE A MISS PERFECT? - perguntou Yaya.

-Eu disse que a ia fazer sentir-se em casa.

-Pois, Pois - dizia Tadase - Hinamori-san, queres vir comigo?

-Bailes NÃO são o meu género - respondeu Amu.

-Yaya vai com Tadase, não é? - perguntou Yaya.

-Pode ser. Mas não sejas muito infantil, por favor!

-Nadeshiko, vens comigo? - perguntou Kukai.

-Tudo bem. Amu, se não queres vir, não sabes o que vais perder.

-O Kairi Está a olhar para a Amu-Chan. Que é isso, Class President? - perguntou Yaya.

-Ah, o quê? Não estava nada, estava só a pensar que também não tenho par… - respondeu este.

-Pode ser que a Amu-Chi se decida a ir contigo - disse Yaya.

-Não me vou decidir, porque eu não vou.

-Já mais alguém te convidou? - perguntou Kukai.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto. - respondeu.

-Ele convidou-te? - perguntou Tadase.

-Sim.

-Ele também nunca vai a bailes.

-Que bom para ele. Alguém que pensa como eu.

-Mas desta ele vai com a Utau, não é? - perguntou Nagihiko.

-Sim.

A conversa ficou por ali. A primeira assembleia da escola deu-se pouco depois desta conversa. Para não variar os cenários desse dia, Rima estava rodeada de rapazes ajudantes que lhe levavam chá, comida e outros objectos.

-Olá, Rima-chan - disse Nagihiko ao passar pela confusão à volta dela.

-RIMA-CHAN? - exclamou um rapaz demasiado alto.

-Sim. Rima-Chan.

-Rima-Sama, que significa isto? - perguntou o rapaz.

-Eu vou com o Fujisaki-Kun ao baile de amanhã.

-R-RIMA-SAMA?! N-NÃO PODE SER!

Nagihiko e os outros que o acompanhavam sentaram-se no devido lugar. A Sra. Sanjou Subiu ao Palco.

-Bem-vindos, Caros Alunos. BEM-VINDOS À ESCOLA PERFEITA!

Amu virou-se para Nadeshiko e sussurou:

-A directora é sempre assim?

-Sim. A irmã do Sanjou-Kun tem uma certa mania por exageros.

-O-ok…

A Sra. Sanjou continuou:

-Os monitores fazem o favor de subir ao palco.

Nadeshiko, Tadase, Kairi, Utau e Nagihiko subiram ao palco.

-Como é início de período, temos de seleccionar um novo monitor. - continuou a directora do colégio - Serão entregues papéis de voto a todos os alunos. Devem escrever lá o nome da pessoa que acham mais indicada para monitor. Os novos alunos ficam dispensados de fazer isto, visto que são novos. Ahahah.

Foi entregue um pedacinho de papel a todos os alunos. Todos escreveram um nome, após isto, a contagem foi feita.

-Menina Yuiki Yaya-san, suba ao palco. Foi eleita a nova monitora. Ganhou por maioria absoluta. Espero que dê um bom exemplo. Parece que todos os estudantes gostam de si.

Yaya subiu ao palco, corada de prazer e felicidade. A capa que os monitores usavam, foi-lhe entregue. Ela vestiu-a rapidamente e sorriu ao publico:

-Muito obrigada! É graças a vocês que eu estou aqui! Estou tão feliz!

A primeira assembleia acabou pouco depois.

-Muito bem, Yaya! - felicitou Nadeshiko.

-Sim, muito bem. - disse Amu.

Yaya sorriu-lhes. Tadase pôs a mão no ombro de Yaya.

-Parabéns, Yuiki-san.

Yaya voltou a sorrir.

Que dia tinha sido aquele! Uma nova aluna com manias estranhas! A Yaya tornara-se Monitora! E Amu, finalmente assentara um bocadinho na nova escola! Como será que vai correr o baile?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fim do Primeiro Capítulo

Preview - Capítulo 3 - O Baile! Não lhe resisto!

Amu: Hoje é o Baile. Apesar de bailes não fazerem o meu género, até estou curiosa!

Rima: Mas não tens par!

Tadase: Eu convidei-te!

Yaya: Mas tu vais comigo e mais nada!

Ikuto: E eu também.

Utau: Rapaz, morres se não vieres comigo.

Nagihiko: Pode ser que eu te mude um bocadinho, não é, Rima-chan?

Rima: Eu estou bem assim. Simplesmente aceitei ir contigo.

Amu: ahahah! Mashiro-san, nunca pensei que fosses assim. Porque é que aceitaste o convite?

Rima: Não te interessa.

Kairi: Talvez, Amu, tenhas um par.

Nadeshiko: Sabes, Amu, acho que o Sanjou-Kun quer ir contigo.

Kukai: Lá isso é verdade!

Amu: Here We Go!

---------------------------------------------------------------Não Percas o Capítulo 3!

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO vem aí Rimahiko. Estou tão feliz por estar a juntar a Rima Com a NAGI!

Bem, não percam a continuação,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


End file.
